Entering the Undead
by Silvia Glass
Summary: Bella finally gets her wish, and Edward gets his. I'm still unsure where this is going. Just kinda pulling it out of thin air as i go along. Oh and I do not own any of these charactors, they belong to Stephnie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, don't run away! I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you. I promised you that I never would, Bella! BELLA! Please." Jacob Black cried to no one except the other werewolves in his pack.

"Jacob, get over it. You hurt her and she's gone, it's time for you to move on too. She has that vile, little bloodsucker to be with. And you have me and the entire group." said Leah who never liked Bella because of all of the attention that Jake gave her. You see we kind of have a love circle. Leah, loves Jake, Jake loves Bella, Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Bella. Actually Bella and Edward are engaged. Jake and Edward are moral enemies even though they both love Bella, Jake is a werewolf and werewolf's kill vampires, Edward Cullen and his family are vampires, exactly what Bella wants to become a part of…

"Oh please, let me, please just one more curl," Alice had attacked Bella with make-up again.

"Alice, why do you want to curl my hair? I like it straight. Does it really matter that much? I mean the wedding's in three weeks, seems like you could, maybe, just pick one hairstyle from the many you've tried. I kinda liked that one, you know, the one where it was all down and straightened flat. What do you think?" Bella asked her.

"I think that Edward would like it if you curled your hair, and plus, you look so beautiful with your hair like that." was Alice's reply.

"Are we done for today? I still have to get in the shower because Edward and I are supposed to do something tonight." Bella said. "He just hasn't told me what yet." and Bella gave Alice a confused look, but Alice didn't see because she looked like she fell asleep.

"You guy's are going to the meadow, but that's all that I can tell you because I know he want's the rest to be a surprise." Alice said, "But yeah, you should go get cleaned up. And to save you the time, wear the red t-shirt and the dark jeans."

"Thank you Alice." Said Bella as she ran up the stairs to take a shower.

"You look beautiful today," Edward said as he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you" Bella answered as she wrapped her arms around his granite body. The chill of his body feeling good against the unusual warmth in Forks today. Edward had not been at school for the past three days because it had been unusually sunny, today was no exception, except for the fact that he had let Bella skip to be with him. But that could also be do to the fact that Mike was bugging her every time that Edward was gone.

"Alice told you, didn't she?" Edward said with an angry look on his face. Alice was close enough for him to read her thoughts.

"No all she told me was that we were going to your meadow."

"Our meadow" Edward corrected. And he led her to his shiny Volvo with his arm around her waist. Something sped past the window on Bella's side of the car, but no one noticed. They finally got to the ending of the road.

Edward was already to her side of the car and was opening the door before she even realized that they had stopped. He helped her out of the car.

"Do I have to get on your back again." Bella asked.

"Unless you want it to take four hours just to get there." Edward said as he hauled Bella up onto his back in one swift motion and took off running. It only took them fifteen minutes to get to the clearing. As soon as they reached the sunlit garden, Bella walked out into, in her opinion, the glorious sunlight. Edward stayed into the shadows. Then, as he walked out to Bella, the sunlight hit him and he glittered like millions of diamonds.

Bella couldn't breathe because the sight of him standing there was breathtaking.

Edward walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. As he did, he pulled her closer to his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Bella looked up into his eyes and kissed him back.

"Ready for your surprise?" Edward asked slyly.

"No, you didn't need to get me anything." Bella replied.

"Yes, I did. It's your graduation, and anyway, I know that you will love it."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Bella asked.

"That depends" was Edwards only answer.

Edward called "Okay everyone, come out." and at that moment, Rosaline, Emmitt, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme walked out into the clearing.

"What is all of this?" Asked Bella.

Alice walked over and handed her wedding dress to her.

"We decided that you had waited long enough, and we're going to have the wedding today." Alice informed her. Edward was already in a dazzling white tux. So Alice rushed Bella into the surrounding trees, so that she could change. In the meantime, everyone else set up the chairs that they had brought with them.

"You look beautiful," commented Alice.

"Is this why you made me redo my hair like this after I got out of the shower?" asked Bella.

"You caught me, yeah" answered Alice. Who was fixing Bella's hair, which had fallen a tiny bit when they were running to get to the clearing.

By the time she was finished, everyone was seated and waiting. Then Alice walked with Bella into the clearing.

They were met by Carlisle, who then walked with Bella to where Emmitt and Edward were standing. Everyone else was still seated. Then the ceremony began.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Emmitt announced. But something was wrong, because every Cullen, beside Bella, wrinkled their nose at the same time.

"Bella, Don't do this! I love you! I can take better care of you then those _bloodsuckers_! I can protect you better than them! I…I…" Jacob Black stopped midsentence.

"Jake. I'm so sorry. I told you that I.." Bella tried to explain but Jacob cut her off.

"I don't care what you have to say, you would be safer with the pack. Besides, you can't become one of _them_." he spat the word like it was a bug in his mouth.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Jacob Black! Remember, I am still older than you!" Bella shot back.

"It will break the treaty between us… I thought that we agreed that I was the older one?"

"Jake, I'm sorry but you have to get over the fact that I am in love with Edward. I want to be with him _forever_. Besides, now you can imprint on Leah, I'm sure that she'll _love_ that." Bella said trying to talk him out of it. But not succeeding very well.

"But, Bella, you're the one and only love of my life. I don't want Leah. I want you. Can you seriously say that you would rather lay next to a piece of _cold rock_ rather than a warm body?"

"Yes, Jake, I would rather lie next to Edward. I'm sorry."

"Bella, you don't have to be sorry, it's just a _dog_. A _mangy mutt_." Edward said, who had magically appeared beside her. "Don't even try it Jake," now his attention was on Edward instead of Bella. "Everyone here will have you _dead_ before you even reach her."

"Stay out of my head you nasty bloodsucker!" Jake roared at Edward.

"Jake, go away!" Bella screamed. "I don't love you and I never will!"

"Fine, Bella, if that's what you really want," Jake waited for her to protest.

"I'll come by later"

"No Jake, stay away from me. I'm married now and I can't have you still being around me while your in love with me."

"Done." and with that Jacob ran into the cover of trees, but not before Bella saw the tears streaming down his face.

Bella felt horrible at what she had done to Jake. She really didn't want to hurt him and she knew that it was better for both of them to be away from each other and carrying on with their own lives. She turned to Edward and kissed him. Sealing her fate, and name, to the Cullens. Isabella Cullen.

When Bella awoke the next morning, she didn't remember what had happened. All that she could remember was that she had really hurt Jake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said as Bella turned over to face him. They were lying on the bed that Edward had bought her when he had kidnapped her to keep her from being killed last summer.

"Good morning," Bella answered as all of the memories from last night flooded back to her. She turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. Sliding closer and putting his arms around her.

"What? Can't you read my mind?" Bella answered jokingly, which got her a disapproving look from Edward. "Okay, okay. I feel horrible for hurting Jake. But I know that it was for his own good."

"Don't worry about it. Your too kindhearted." Edward replied, burying his face in her neck and gently kissing her. "You know, we are technically married now." "Edward, where are you going with this?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"You wanted to wait until we were married, well, we are married."

"Seriously, you want to do that now? You're willingly going to do that now?"

"Yes because tomorrow, I'm going to give you another, bigger surprise."

"Okay, let's do this," Bella said as she turned over to face Edward, who sat up as she started to unbutton his shirt. At the same time, he leaned down to kiss her. As he did so, he started to unbutton her shirt. His kisses became more fierce, then, his hands slowly moved down Bella's sides and to her belt buckles. Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's jeans and pulled her onto her knees on the bed. He slid his hands around her waist to reach the buttons on her pants, as she did the same. Finally, Bella had gotten her wish.

Edward reached down and pulled her leg around him, like he had done before.

"Good morning Esme." Bella said as she walked into the kitchen of the Cullen household.

"Good morning Bella." Esme answered. " Actually, I wanted to make sure that you absolutely want to do this, because it's okay if you want to go back to your old life."

"Esme, I would be honored to be one of you, and your daughter. I'm not going to change my mind. Besides, Alice already called Charlie and apparently, I'm at a sleepover for the next two weeks."

"Okay, if your sure. So who is going to do it? Carlisle or Edward?" Esme asked Bella as Rosaline came into the room with Emmitt. Bella smiled and told them hi.

"So, Bella, planning to be attacked by rouge vampires or angry werewolves today? Or wait, maybe your going to go jump to your death from a cliff again." Emmitt asked her.

"Oh no, Emmitt, today I plan to get run over." Bella said sarcastically. Then she walked past him back up to Edward's room. When she got there, Edward was already waiting for her with Carlisle. Edward walked over to Bella.

"Are you positive that you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I'd prefer it if you're the one who turned me." Bella answered.

"I know, that's why Carlisle is here. If I don't stop, he's going to stop me." Edward said, his face composed and not betraying his feelings. He leaned down and kissed Bella.

"Okay Bella. Please come and lie down on the bed." Carlisle told her. So she walked over to the bed and laid down on top of the covers. "Now please hold very still, so that Edward doesn't miss the vein."

Edward leaned down and kissed her neck before he moved down to her arm. He picked up her right arm, and, with a worried glance at Bella, he bit her wrist. It took Bella all that she had not to scream in pain and terror. Her wrist was on fire again. Only this time, it was moving up and down her entire body. She felt it rush to her head, feet, and fingertips. Then the pain was too excruciating to bear. The last thing that Bella saw was Edward saying "I'm so sorry".

"What? Where am I?" Bella said when she awoke. It was one week since Edward had bit her and this was the first time she had woke up. She pulled herself out of the golden bed and slowly walked over to the mirror. Her hair was golden, her skin, ivory, her eyes, blood red. She knew that if she wanted to survive, she needed to get blood. And fast. But she knew that she couldn't take the life of an innocent human. She needed to find Edward and get him to teach her how to hunt, now that she was quick and made of stone. She would stay eighteen forever and she knew that.

She ran down the stairs and smacked straight into Jasper. Immediately, she started to feel calmer.

"Where are you running off to so quickly?"

"I need to find Edward, I need him to teach me how to hunt. I need to go now before I accidentally kill an innocent human." Bella answered.

" I see, umm well, he's around back with Emmitt and the others." Jasper told her as he walked up the stairs. So Bella walked outside and found everyone gathered around her truck. Nobody was paying attention, so she decided to test out her skills. She ran as fast as she could and managed to get directly behind Edward before he could turn around.

This surprised Edward because not even Alice was that quick.

"Morning Bella, I'm glad that your okay." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you really think that I couldn't handle it? I have been around you, so I know danger. And well, you should have known that I'd be okay."

"I did. But that didn't stop me from worrying about you." Edward said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay Edward. I'm ready for my next lesson."

"Oh, and what would that be, Bella, my dear?"

"Hunting," she replied flatly. "unless you want me to go psycho on the small city of Forks."

"I'm not sure if your ready for that just yet Bella. But I will go out and hunt for you while you stay here and out of trouble. How's that?" Edward said trying to improvise to keep Bella out of trouble.

"No way Edward. I'm coming with you. You have to teach me sooner or later. And I refuse that it be later!" Bella said.

"Your so stubborn."

"What, don't you like it? It's only you rubbing off on me."

"She has a point Edward, you can be very stubborn." Alice chimed in.

"Alice, no don't even suggest that." Edward answered. Then Alice fell into her trance again.

"Fine. I see your plan. I won't interfere." Alice replied as she walked away.

"Edward, do you care to let me in on your little secret." Bella asked curiously.

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so,"

"Okay. So we're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Bella asked as she looked out into the surrounding woods.

"We're in the mountains. Where we always went to hunt." Edward explained.

"So, does this mean that you're going to teach me how to hunt? And that you're going to let me hunt myself?" Bella asked slowly.

"Nope."

"What! Why not? You can't keep me from following you. I'm now just as fast."

"Yeah you are but..." Edward's voice trailed off as he leaned down to kiss Bella full on the lips. Then, before she knew it, Bella was chained to the nearest tree.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing?! Get me out of here now!!"

"No way. Not unless, you promise to stay here and let me get us food." Bella glared at Edward. Then, with little of her strength, she lifted her arms and easily snapped the iron chain.

"So, do you still think that I will get hurt?"

"Fine, you can come with me. You win."

"I always do." And they took off to find food.

"So how was the hunt?" Esme asked when they finally got home.

"Bella actually took down a full grown grizzly." Edward told her.

"Really, all by herself?"

"Yeah. She's a natural."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I caught a mountain lion."

"Bella do you have everything you need?" Edward asked Bella as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered.

"Let's double check," when Edward was finally satisfied, they went and got in the Volvo.

"I really think your going to like where we're going."

"Can't I just know already?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Not this again" and with that, Bella turned the radio up.

"Bella, We're here." the windows were tinted so much that Bella thought that it was night but she could tell, that she was in sunny Jacksonville, in front of her mothers apartment.

"Edward, what have you done?"

"I thought that you would like it."

"No I told you that after I changed, I was going to lose contact with everyone. Damn it. Does she know that I'm here?"

"No this was a surprise visit." just then, her mom ran out of the double doors.

"Bella? Edward? Is that you? I knew that I recognized that car!"

"Edward, when I get you alone, You are so dead."

"Bella, there's nothing worse you can do to me."

"Hi mom!! We decided to come visit you." Bella said with a fake smile on her face. _Damn it. Why did he have to do this? Anything but bring me here. Charlie thinks that I'm going to Alaska. We'll eventually lose contact. He'll be fine. But Renee. She cant take care of herself and, well she's a bigger klutz than I am… was._

"I'm just so glad you're here Bella. What brings you here? How long can you stay? What do you want to do?" Renee bombarded them with questions.

"Ummm. Actually Mom. We cant stay long. We wanted to let you know that we were going to Alaska for collage. So I probably wont be able to keep in touch much." _if I ever talk to you again. Edward, why did you have to drag me here? I wanted to do this over the phone or internet or something. Just not this. The look on her face is going to kill me. _

Renee looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Ok. So Edward, are you going to go with Bells to make sure she's okay?"

"Yes. I don't plan on ever leaving her side. Unless she tells me that she doesn't want me anymore."

"Edward, you know that I'll always love you and would never say that. And I love you too Mom. But Alaska is the one collage that I wanted to go to. Don't even try to talk me out of it. Charlie already tried then just faced the inevitable."

"Bella, I didn't plan on trying to stop you. You are almost as stubborn as he is. You always have been. And I love you too, Hun. But its time for you to go your own way. And I will support you no matter what." and with that Renee got up and hugged her daughter.

"Bella, you're freezing, I'm gonna go turn the ac down." and with that she walked out of the room. Bella was still furious with Edward.

"I can see that you want to say something so just say it already." Edward told her.

"I will tell you later, I cant risk my mom overhearing anything." Bella said with unusual speed.

"Ok. Just promise me you'll tell me."

"I promise, as soon as we are in the car and alone."

"Fine," Edward whispered back to Bella. Then he got up and went towards the hallway that Renee went down.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" Bella whispered to him as he walked down the hallway. But Edward just ignored her.

"Renee, I'm really sorry about this, but we really have to be going. We have somewhere we are supposed to be and we had forgot about it until now. But it was very nice to see you again." then he flashed Renee one of his dazzling smiles. _What the hell? It was his idea to come here and now this? What does he mean 'we've got somewhere to be'? I bet he's just making it up as he goes along. This is one time I wish he and I could communicate without using words. If that happened I'd demand he tell me what was going on._

_Bella, calm down I can hear you for once. Edward!! What the heck is going on?? How can you hear me? You never could._

_But now you want me to Bella. I can only hear you if you want me to. I guess it's part of your gift. You can control whether or not another vampires powers effect you or not._

_Are you sure? Ok well, what is going on?_

_I am getting us out of here cause I know you don't want to be here and didn't want to come in the first place._


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, don't run away! I didn't mean to hurt you, I never meant to hurt you. I promised you that I never would, Bella! BELLA! Please." Jacob Black cried to no one except the other werewolves in his pack.

"Jacob, get over it. You hurt her and she's gone, it's time for you to move on too. She has that vile, little bloodsucker to be with. And you have me and the entire group." said Leah who never liked Bella because of all of the attention that Jake gave her. You see we kind of have a love circle. Leah, loves Jake, Jake loves Bella, Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Bella. Actually Bella and Edward are engaged. Jake and Edward are moral enemies even though they both love Bella, Jake is a werewolf and werewolf's kill vampires, Edward Cullen and his family are vampires, exactly what Bella wants to become a part of…

"Oh please, let me, please just one more curl," Alice had attacked Bella with make-up again.

"Alice, why do you want to curl my hair? I like it straight. Does it really matter that much? I mean the wedding's in three weeks, seems like you could, maybe, just pick one hairstyle from the many you've tried. I kinda liked that one, you know, the one where it was all down and straightened flat. What do you think?" Bella asked her.

"I think that Edward would like it if you curled your hair, and plus, you look so beautiful with your hair like that." was Alice's reply.

"Are we done for today? I still have to get in the shower because Edward and I are supposed to do something tonight." Bella said. "He just hasn't told me what yet." and Bella gave Alice a confused look, but Alice didn't see because she looked like she fell asleep.

"You guy's are going to the meadow, but that's all that I can tell you because I know he want's the rest to be a surprise." Alice said, "But yeah, you should go get cleaned up. And to save you the time, wear the red t-shirt and the dark jeans."

"Thank you Alice." Said Bella as she ran up the stairs to take a shower.

"You look beautiful today," Edward said as he walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you" Bella answered as she wrapped her arms around his granite body. The chill of his body feeling good against the unusual warmth in Forks today. Edward had not been at school for the past three days because it had been unusually sunny, today was no exception, except for the fact that he had let Bella skip to be with him. But that could also be do to the fact that Mike was bugging her every time that Edward was gone.

"Alice told you, didn't she?" Edward said with an angry look on his face. Alice was close enough for him to read her thoughts.

"No all she told me was that we were going to your meadow."

"Our meadow" Edward corrected. And he led her to his shiny Volvo with his arm around her waist. Something sped past the window on Bella's side of the car, but no one noticed. They finally got to the ending of the road.

Edward was already to her side of the car and was opening the door before she even realized that they had stopped. He helped her out of the car.

"Do I have to get on your back again." Bella asked.

"Unless you want it to take four hours just to get there." Edward said as he hauled Bella up onto his back in one swift motion and took off running. It only took them fifteen minutes to get to the clearing. As soon as they reached the sunlit garden, Bella walked out into, in her opinion, the glorious sunlight. Edward stayed into the shadows. Then, as he walked out to Bella, the sunlight hit him and he glittered like millions of diamonds.

Bella couldn't breathe because the sight of him standing there was breathtaking.

Edward walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. As he did, he pulled her closer to his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Bella looked up into his eyes and kissed him back.

"Ready for your surprise?" Edward asked slyly.

"No, you didn't need to get me anything." Bella replied.

"Yes, I did. It's your graduation, and anyway, I know that you will love it."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Bella asked.

"That depends" was Edwards only answer.

Edward called "Okay everyone, come out." and at that moment, Rosaline, Emmitt, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme walked out into the clearing.

"What is all of this?" Asked Bella.

Alice walked over and handed her wedding dress to her.

"We decided that you had waited long enough, and we're going to have the wedding today." Alice informed her. Edward was already in a dazzling white tux. So Alice rushed Bella into the surrounding trees, so that she could change. In the meantime, everyone else set up the chairs that they had brought with them.

"You look beautiful," commented Alice.

"Is this why you made me redo my hair like this after I got out of the shower?" asked Bella.

"You caught me, yeah" answered Alice. Who was fixing Bella's hair, which had fallen a tiny bit when they were running to get to the clearing.

By the time she was finished, everyone was seated and waiting. Then Alice walked with Bella into the clearing.

They were met by Carlisle, who then walked with Bella to where Emmitt and Edward were standing. Everyone else was still seated. Then the ceremony began.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Emmitt announced. But something was wrong, because every Cullen, beside Bella, wrinkled their nose at the same time.

"Bella, Don't do this! I love you! I can take better care of you then those _bloodsuckers_! I can protect you better than them! I…I…" Jacob Black stopped midsentence.

"Jake. I'm so sorry. I told you that I.." Bella tried to explain but Jacob cut her off.

"I don't care what you have to say, you would be safer with the pack. Besides, you can't become one of _them_." he spat the word like it was a bug in his mouth.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Jacob Black! Remember, I am still older than you!" Bella shot back.

"It will break the treaty between us… I thought that we agreed that I was the older one?"

"Jake, I'm sorry but you have to get over the fact that I am in love with Edward. I want to be with him _forever_. Besides, now you can imprint on Leah, I'm sure that she'll _love_ that." Bella said trying to talk him out of it. But not succeeding very well.

"But, Bella, you're the one and only love of my life. I don't want Leah. I want you. Can you seriously say that you would rather lay next to a piece of _cold rock_ rather than a warm body?"

"Yes, Jake, I would rather lie next to Edward. I'm sorry."

"Bella, you don't have to be sorry, it's just a _dog_. A _mangy mutt_." Edward said, who had magically appeared beside her. "Don't even try it Jake," now his attention was on Edward instead of Bella. "Everyone here will have you _dead_ before you even reach her."

"Stay out of my head you nasty bloodsucker!" Jake roared at Edward.

"Jake, go away!" Bella screamed. "I don't love you and I never will!"

"Fine, Bella, if that's what you really want," Jake waited for her to protest.

"I'll come by later"

"No Jake, stay away from me. I'm married now and I can't have you still being around me while your in love with me."

"Done." and with that Jacob ran into the cover of trees, but not before Bella saw the tears streaming down his face.

Bella felt horrible at what she had done to Jake. She really didn't want to hurt him and she knew that it was better for both of them to be away from each other and carrying on with their own lives. She turned to Edward and kissed him. Sealing her fate, and name, to the Cullens. Isabella Cullen.

When Bella awoke the next morning, she didn't remember what had happened. All that she could remember was that she had really hurt Jake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said as Bella turned over to face him. They were lying on the bed that Edward had bought her when he had kidnapped her to keep her from being killed last summer.

"Good morning," Bella answered as all of the memories from last night flooded back to her. She turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. Sliding closer and putting his arms around her.

"What? Can't you read my mind?" Bella answered jokingly, which got her a disapproving look from Edward. "Okay, okay. I feel horrible for hurting Jake. But I know that it was for his own good."

"Don't worry about it. Your too kindhearted." Edward replied, burying his face in her neck and gently kissing her. "You know, we are technically married now." "Edward, where are you going with this?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"You wanted to wait until we were married, well, we are married."

"Seriously, you want to do that now? You're willingly going to do that now?"

"Yes because tomorrow, I'm going to give you another, bigger surprise."

"Okay, let's do this," Bella said as she turned over to face Edward, who sat up as she started to unbutton his shirt. At the same time, he leaned down to kiss her. As he did so, he started to unbutton her shirt. His kisses became more fierce, then, his hands slowly moved down Bella's sides and to her belt buckles. Edward grabbed a hold of Bella's jeans and pulled her onto her knees on the bed. He slid his hands around her waist to reach the buttons on her pants, as she did the same. Finally, Bella had gotten her wish.

Edward reached down and pulled her leg around him, like he had done before.

"Good morning Esme." Bella said as she walked into the kitchen of the Cullen household.

"Good morning Bella." Esme answered. " Actually, I wanted to make sure that you absolutely want to do this, because it's okay if you want to go back to your old life."

"Esme, I would be honored to be one of you, and your daughter. I'm not going to change my mind. Besides, Alice already called Charlie and apparently, I'm at a sleepover for the next two weeks."

"Okay, if your sure. So who is going to do it? Carlisle or Edward?" Esme asked Bella as Rosaline came into the room with Emmitt. Bella smiled and told them hi.

"So, Bella, planning to be attacked by rouge vampires or angry werewolves today? Or wait, maybe your going to go jump to your death from a cliff again." Emmitt asked her.

"Oh no, Emmitt, today I plan to get run over." Bella said sarcastically. Then she walked past him back up to Edward's room. When she got there, Edward was already waiting for her with Carlisle. Edward walked over to Bella.

"Are you positive that you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I'd prefer it if you're the one who turned me." Bella answered.

"I know, that's why Carlisle is here. If I don't stop, he's going to stop me." Edward said, his face composed and not betraying his feelings. He leaned down and kissed Bella.

"Okay Bella. Please come and lie down on the bed." Carlisle told her. So she walked over to the bed and laid down on top of the covers. "Now please hold very still, so that Edward doesn't miss the vein."

Edward leaned down and kissed her neck before he moved down to her arm. He picked up her right arm, and, with a worried glance at Bella, he bit her wrist. It took Bella all that she had not to scream in pain and terror. Her wrist was on fire again. Only this time, it was moving up and down her entire body. She felt it rush to her head, feet, and fingertips. Then the pain was too excruciating to bear. The last thing that Bella saw was Edward saying "I'm so sorry".

"What? Where am I?" Bella said when she awoke. It was one week since Edward had bit her and this was the first time she had woke up. She pulled herself out of the golden bed and slowly walked over to the mirror. Her hair was golden, her skin, ivory, her eyes, blood red. She knew that if she wanted to survive, she needed to get blood. And fast. But she knew that she couldn't take the life of an innocent human. She needed to find Edward and get him to teach her how to hunt, now that she was quick and made of stone. She would stay eighteen forever and she knew that.

She ran down the stairs and smacked straight into Jasper. Immediately, she started to feel calmer.

"Where are you running off to so quickly?"

"I need to find Edward, I need him to teach me how to hunt. I need to go now before I accidentally kill an innocent human." Bella answered.

" I see, umm well, he's around back with Emmitt and the others." Jasper told her as he walked up the stairs. So Bella walked outside and found everyone gathered around her truck. Nobody was paying attention, so she decided to test out her skills. She ran as fast as she could and managed to get directly behind Edward before he could turn around.

This surprised Edward because not even Alice was that quick.

"Morning Bella, I'm glad that your okay." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you really think that I couldn't handle it? I have been around you, so I know danger. And well, you should have known that I'd be okay."

"I did. But that didn't stop me from worrying about you." Edward said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay Edward. I'm ready for my next lesson."

"Oh, and what would that be, Bella, my dear?"

"Hunting," she replied flatly. "unless you want me to go psycho on the small city of Forks."

"I'm not sure if your ready for that just yet Bella. But I will go out and hunt for you while you stay here and out of trouble. How's that?" Edward said trying to improvise to keep Bella out of trouble.

"No way Edward. I'm coming with you. You have to teach me sooner or later. And I refuse that it be later!" Bella said.

"Your so stubborn."

"What, don't you like it? It's only you rubbing off on me."

"She has a point Edward, you can be very stubborn." Alice chimed in.

"Alice, no don't even suggest that." Edward answered. Then Alice fell into her trance again.

"Fine. I see your plan. I won't interfere." Alice replied as she walked away.

"Edward, do you care to let me in on your little secret." Bella asked curiously.

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so,"

"Okay. So we're here."

"Where exactly is here?" Bella asked as she looked out into the surrounding woods.

"We're in the mountains. Where we always went to hunt." Edward explained.

"So, does this mean that you're going to teach me how to hunt? And that you're going to let me hunt myself?" Bella asked slowly.

"Nope."

"What! Why not? You can't keep me from following you. I'm now just as fast."

"Yeah you are but..." Edward's voice trailed off as he leaned down to kiss Bella full on the lips. Then, before she knew it, Bella was chained to the nearest tree.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing?! Get me out of here now!!"

"No way. Not unless, you promise to stay here and let me get us food." Bella glared at Edward. Then, with little of her strength, she lifted her arms and easily snapped the iron chain.

"So, do you still think that I will get hurt?"

"Fine, you can come with me. You win."

"I always do." And they took off to find food.

"So how was the hunt?" Esme asked when they finally got home.

"Bella actually took down a full grown grizzly." Edward told her.

"Really, all by herself?"

"Yeah. She's a natural."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I caught a mountain lion."

"Bella do you have everything you need?" Edward asked Bella as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered.

"Let's double check," when Edward was finally satisfied, they went and got in the Volvo.

"I really think your going to like where we're going."

"Can't I just know already?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Not this again" and with that, Bella turned the radio up.

"Bella, We're here." the windows were tinted so much that Bella thought that it was night but she could tell, that she was in sunny Jacksonville, in front of her mothers apartment.

"Edward, what have you done?"

"I thought that you would like it."

"No I told you that after I changed, I was going to lose contact with everyone. Damn it. Does she know that I'm here?"

"No this was a surprise visit." just then, her mom ran out of the double doors.

"Bella? Edward? Is that you? I knew that I recognized that car!"

"Edward, when I get you alone, You are so dead."

"Bella, there's nothing worse you can do to me."

"Hi mom!! We decided to come visit you." Bella said with a fake smile on her face. _Damn it. Why did he have to do this? Anything but bring me here. Charlie thinks that I'm going to Alaska. We'll eventually lose contact. He'll be fine. But Renee. She cant take care of herself and, well she's a bigger klutz than I am… was._

"I'm just so glad you're here Bella. What brings you here? How long can you stay? What do you want to do?" Renee bombarded them with questions.

"Ummm. Actually Mom. We cant stay long. We wanted to let you know that we were going to Alaska for collage. So I probably wont be able to keep in touch much." _if I ever talk to you again. Edward, why did you have to drag me here? I wanted to do this over the phone or internet or something. Just not this. The look on her face is going to kill me. _

Renee looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Ok. So Edward, are you going to go with Bells to make sure she's okay?"

"Yes. I don't plan on ever leaving her side. Unless she tells me that she doesn't want me anymore."

"Edward, you know that I'll always love you and would never say that. And I love you too Mom. But Alaska is the one collage that I wanted to go to. Don't even try to talk me out of it. Charlie already tried then just faced the inevitable."

"Bella, I didn't plan on trying to stop you. You are almost as stubborn as he is. You always have been. And I love you too, Hun. But its time for you to go your own way. And I will support you no matter what." and with that Renee got up and hugged her daughter.

"Bella, you're freezing, I'm gonna go turn the ac down." and with that she walked out of the room. Bella was still furious with Edward.

"I can see that you want to say something so just say it already." Edward told her.

"I will tell you later, I cant risk my mom overhearing anything." Bella said with unusual speed.

"Ok. Just promise me you'll tell me."

"I promise, as soon as we are in the car and alone."

"Fine," Edward whispered back to Bella. Then he got up and went towards the hallway that Renee went down.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" Bella whispered to him as he walked down the hallway. But Edward just ignored her.

"Renee, I'm really sorry about this, but we really have to be going. We have somewhere we are supposed to be and we had forgot about it until now. But it was very nice to see you again." then he flashed Renee one of his dazzling smiles. _What the hell? It was his idea to come here and now this? What does he mean 'we've got somewhere to be'? I bet he's just making it up as he goes along. This is one time I wish he and I could communicate without using words. If that happened I'd demand he tell me what was going on._

_Bella, calm down I can hear you for once. Edward!! What the heck is going on?? How can you hear me? You never could._

_But now you want me to Bella. I can only hear you if you want me to. I guess it's part of your gift. You can control whether or not another vampires powers effect you or not._

_Are you sure? Ok well, what is going on?_

_I am getting us out of here cause I know you don't want to be here and didn't want to come in the first place._


End file.
